kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body?
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It introduces Shift Technic as well as Fire Braver and Rolling Gravity, debuting Drive Type Wild Doctor, Type Technic, Type Technic Braver, and Type Technic Gravity as well as Tridoron Type Technic. Synopsis When the Roidmudes seem to discover a new form of evolution for themselves, Mr. Belt decides it is the time for Kamen Rider Drive to use the new Shift Car: Shift Technic to further combat the Roidmudes. Plot In Mr. Belt's hideout, he presents Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Rinna the new Shift Cars; Fire Braver, Rolling Gravity, and Shift Technic (whom Mr. Belt communicates through), declaring that it's time for Drive to use a new form again. Under direction of Mr. Belt, Shinnosuke attempts to feel "cool" in order to use the Shift Car, but fails. According to both Fire Braver and the Special Investigation Unit, a lot of house fire accidents reported with a Slowdown effect occurring simultaneously. The team arrives at the most recent accident's location, conducting several investigations. While there, Shinnosuke and co meet Teruhiko; a child resident whom claims to have heard a siren around 8 pm. As Shinnosuke and Kiriko question the nearby civilians, they suddenly release a Slowdown wave and attempt to flee until the two cops chase them down, revealing them to be 037 and 103. Soon after, Mr. Belt arrives and Shinnosuke transforms into Drive to fight the Roidmudes; that is, until 024 joins the fray and evolves into Volt Roidmude. Drive summons the Door-Ju but Volt's electricity gives him trouble. Under the advice of Mr. Belt, Drive tries to assume Type Technic through his cool outlook but fails once more. In the end, he uses Type Wild to finish off 037 via the Handle-Ken. The remaining Roidmudes escape and Drive used Mad Doctor to cure the injured civilians. Meanwhile, Mashin Chaser attempts to execute the two for their failures, but Volt manages to think of an excuse, sparing their lives, all while Chase is skeptical that his minor change in attitude might have been caused by his encounter with Kiriko. Teruhiko witnesses the event and tries to flee, but is quickly captured. The Investigation Unit soon discovers that the house fires were caused by electrical fires as a result of battery overload. Using the Slowdown reports, Kyu manages to track down the Slowdown source. Shinnosuke and Kiriko manages to find Teruhiko at the location, only to discover that the boy is strapped to a strange machine. 103 appears out of nowhere, then grabs the machine's main component. Volt introduces himself, revealing his intention to create a city-wide fire with the device. Upon the realization of his plan, Shinnosuke becomes severely upset while maintaining a calm, cool, and collected composure, which finally allows him to gain access to Drive Type Technic. Using Technic's mastery in technology, he multitasks the release of Teruhiko from Volt's machine, destroy said machine, and outsmart the Roidmudes; they attempt to flee, but Drive and Tridoron manages to corner them, unaware that 103 manages to escape while carrying the main component. Drive then proceeds to use Rolling Gravity's 10-ton Weight to imprison Volt inside a gravity field before finishing him of with the Door-Ju. However despite Volt's destruction, alongside with his Core, a mortally wounded 103 brings the main component of Volt's device to Heart before fading away into oblivion. Afterwards, Teruhiko agrees to keep Shinnosuke's identity a secret and receives a badge with Drive's insignia, along with his fixed robot model as a present. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Ccast * / : * : *Teruhiko Nozaki's Mother: *Roidmude 037: *Roidmude 103: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Mashin Chaser: *Roidmude 024/Volt Roidmude: *Roidmude 037: *Roidmude 103: Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Technic (2x failed), Shift Speed, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Mad Doctor, Fire Braver, Rolling Gravity *'Type Used:' **Type Technic (2x failed), Type Speed, Type Wild, Type Wild Doctor, Type Technic Braver, Type Technic Gravity Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Technic, Fire Braver, Rolling Gravity, Mad Doctor *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Volt†, 037†, 103† **'Count at episode end:' 93 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Shinnosuke must get so angry that it winds up clearing his head. *This is the first time Shinnosuke transforms in front of a person who doesn't know his identity as Drive. *This episode marks the only time Drive has used Type Wild Doctor, as well as the only time he uses Type Technic Braver in the series canon. **It is also the last episode to debut a new Tire Exchange mode for Type Wild. *Isamu Ago, who guest stars as the Volt Roidmude in this episode, previously played a barber in episode 15 of Kamen Rider W. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 3 features episode 9-12: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body?, What is in the Belt's Past?, Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? and Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Untitled-1.png|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, DVD cover 813bS8pcN-L. SL1178 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「どうすればクールボディになれるのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「どうすればクールボディになれるのか」 References Category:Kamen Rider Drive episodes Category:New Form Episode